


accusation

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, New Relationship, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t uncommon for him to visit, but it was strange for him to come unannounced. Malia slid off the bike and pulled her helmet off, setting on the seat before walking to the porch. Cocking her head, she tried to hear what they were talking about, but Scott pulled the door open as she approached. He looked (and smelled for that matter) embarrassed, with a slight blush creeping up the collar of his shirt.</p><p>Upon seeing her on the porch, he blew out a nervous breath. “Malia. Uh, what’s up?”</p><p>She tried not to look accusatory, but she couldn’t help it. Crossing her arms and leaning on the railing, she weighed him. “I’m just here to see Kira, Scott. Something wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of the [30 Days of Writing Challenge](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/post/114519393799/blahblahwritingblah-hawkwardeye-using-the).

It was cool today, the summer heat slowly melting away to crisp autumn nights. The sun was slipping below the horizon as Malia pulled up to Kira’s house. She could hear almost nothing under the rumble of the bike, so when she turned off the ignition, she was surprised to hear her alpha’s heartbeat in the house.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to visit, but it was strange for him to come unannounced. Malia slid off the bike and pulled her helmet off, setting on the seat before walking to the porch. Cocking her head, she tried to hear what they were talking about, but Scott pulled the door open as she approached. He looked (and smelled for that matter) embarrassed, with a slight blush creeping up the collar of his shirt.

Upon seeing her on the porch, he blew out a nervous breath. “Malia. Uh, what’s up?”

She tried not to look accusatory, but she couldn’t help it. Crossing her arms and leaning on the railing, she weighed him. “I’m just here to see Kira, Scott. Something wrong?”

Her tone was maybe a bit frigid, but something was up and he looked jumpy. Then it hit her. He was there  _for_  Kira.

“Nothing. Look I-“

“-was just coming by to check in. Right, Scott?” Kira finished his sentence, looking mildly uncomfortable herself.

He looked back at Kira then to Malia and back again. “Yeah, exactly. I’ll uh-I’ll catch you guys later. Pack meeting Friday at the loft. Stiles is buying pizza.”

Malia nodded and Kira waved him goodbye. They stood on the porch, watching him straddle his bike and ride off until he disappeared down the street without so much as a backwards glance.

“Look, Malia. I swear I-“

She cut Kira off with a sharp shake of the head. “Did he kiss you?” she asked.

Color rose to Kira’s cheeks. “He-he tried, but I stopped him. I-we…” She trailed off, flustered and unsure, hands waving in the air as though they could do the explaining for her. They hadn’t been doing whatever it was that they were doing for very long because they weren’t ready to tell anyone yet. “I told him. I’m sorry, but he tried to- and then I- and please, I can’t take the silent treatment. Say something.”

The longer Kira babbled, the softer Malia’s expression became. A flustered Kira was an adorable Kira, no one could argue against it. So she took Kira’s face in her hands and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Malia pulled back to look Kira in her confused eyes, hands still on her face, stroking her cheeks softly. “I was worried when I heard your heartbeats, but no talking. Just a little. I won’t lie to you, but I trust you and I-“ she paused for just a heartbeat. “-I want to tell everyone. Can we?” There was a small plea in Malia’s brown eyes.

“Please?” she asked, leaning in to kiss Kira’s brow.

Kira’s huffed out a small laugh and her answering smile was radiant. “I was wondering when you’d ask. Let’s do it on Friday.”

“They  _are_  pack. You do know that half of them have already figured it out by smell alone. I honestly don’t know how Scott was so clueless.”

Kira let out a small giggle. “He really is. I wonder when he’ll figure out about Stiles and Derek.”

“Oh, I am not touching that with a fifty foot pole,” Malia snorted.

They looked back on that day now and could laugh about it. Scott apologized to Kira at least three times for the almost-kiss. It was funnier each time.


End file.
